


Styx had the right idea

by Threeley



Category: Homestuck
Genre: College, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-13
Updated: 2013-07-13
Packaged: 2017-12-19 08:15:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/881531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Threeley/pseuds/Threeley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For HSWC BR3!<br/>Prompt:<br/>Mom&Dad<br/>time: when my parents were cool<br/>location: around the world</p>
    </blockquote>





	Styx had the right idea

**Author's Note:**

> For HSWC BR3!  
> Prompt:  
> Mom&Dad  
> time: when my parents were cool  
> location: around the world

_(a stack of books and horn-rimmed glasses wrapped up in a scarf)_

Jude Egbert wears a perfectly fitted suit, shiny black shoes, a nice tie, and classic fedora. He is the only one in class who takes the time to dress like he's a "young professional" (like you're all supposed to be, you think). You bet he even flossed this morning, and probably expects that within the next few hours, he will be safe in his dorm, collecting dust.

He tilts his hat back and sets down his pen when you raise your hand. You like to imagine he's enchanted when you give the professor a five-minute answer to a four-second question. (In fact, you know he's enchanted. He's asked for your help on exactly three assignments so far, and once told you that you were "QUITE BRILLIANT". You told him he was a "charmer".)

"Hey Jude," you whisper in his ear when you take the seat behind him. He flinches (it's cute) and he turns around in his seat to face you.

"GOOD GOLLY, ROXY, YOU COULD GIVE A PERSON A HEART ATTACK."

You chuckle. "Sorry, I didn't have any idea my whispers were so powerful."

"WELL, JUST SO YOU'RE AWARE THAT YOUR WHISPERS ARE INCREDIBLY POWERFUL AND, IF YOU DO NOT USE THEM CORRECTLY, POTENTIALLY LETHAL."

"Well damn. Do you think I would be using my whispowers for good or evil if I-" here your voice drops- "said that you should come out for drinks with me after class?" You waggle your eyebrows for maximum effect.

He snorts. "I BELIEVE THAT MIGHT BE AN ACCEPTABLE USE OF YOUR WHISPER POWERS."

"Whispowers."

"RIGHT, WHISPOWERS, SORRY."

You take hold of his hand and shake it. "It's a date." The flinch is still cute the second time around.

_(come sail away come sail away with me)_

You decide on a quiet place near campus with a smoky atmosphere and amateur poetry readings by kids with dark berets. They have a good menu, and those tall chairs you like.

"SO." Jude crosses his arms. "IS THERE AN OCCASION?"

"There is." You pause for dramatic effect. "Do you have any summer plans, Jude?"

He shrugs. "I GUESS I'LL GO BACK HOME AND HELP AT MY MOTHER'S JOKE SHOP. IS THIS THE PART WHERE YOU TELL ME YOUR PLANS?"

"You're a clever duck." Cue wink. "I'm gonna go backpacking around Europe." You wait for his _OH_ s and his _THAT SOUNDS LIKE A MARVELOUS EXPERIENCE_ s and his _I'M SURE YOU WILL HAVE A GOOD TIME_ s. "You should come with me."

He blinks, acting as if he didn't quite hear you. "WHAT?"

You clasp both of his hands, give them a squeeze and bounce a little in your seat. "You should come with me! It'll totes be incredible. Besides, you seem like an awesome accomplice."

He looks down at the table and pulls back an inch or two. Still too much distance for your taste. "III DUNNO... I MEAN. NOT THAT I WOULD BE OPPOSED TO THE IDEA. IT'S JUST VERY SUDDEN."

"Well geez, I'm not suggesting you pack up and leave tonight. I'm just sayin' that you should think about it." You waggle your eyebrows again and lean over the table to whisper, "Thiiiink about it."

He smiles.

_(and i would walk 500 miles)_

You've hiked your way across a country and a half now. You find yourselves measuring your days in miles rather than minutes or hours, with cities and houses and ruins to help you find the way.

He's never been this far from home before, he tells you one night when you're camping somewhere in [Le Middle of Nowhere](http://translate.google.com/#en/fr/The%20Middle%20of%20Nowhere), France. He says he's not really one for taking chances.

"You don't say." You wink and bump into his shoulder.

He rolls his eyes and rubs at his nose. There's a pause and you think for a couple moments there that his lips are terribly close to yours.

He coughs. "WELL, UM. IT'S GETTING LATE SO MAYBE WE SHOULD..."

You learn a couple things very quickly. 1) With a nose that size, it's best to watch where you're aiming it. 2) The flinch, even into a kiss, is still really cute.


End file.
